


My Lord

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After her father’s death and her brother’s ascendency to the Throne, Jessica is married to an important Lord from a very rich family. Now, she standing in their bedchamber with only a thing golden camisole between herself and her new husband. All she wanted was to please him, but she didn’t expect he would be the one to make her feel so good.(Square Filled: SamJess)





	My Lord

Jess was shaking in her place, her heart beating so fast she feared Sam would hear it from far away. Still, she walked into their new room and stop in front of a table, clear eyes falling in the wine someone had left there, probably her mother.

_Maybe it would calm her down._

“Jessica?” Samuel called in a low whisper.

She stared at the wine again, and filled a cup, chugging it down and chocking on it.

Quickly, her new husband moved to assister.

“Careful,” he took the half-empty cup away. “You don’t drink. You shouldn’t start with something so strong.”

She coughed, covering her own mouth for a moment.

“I don’t plan to,” you took a deep breath. “My lord. I’m sorry.”

He brushed her hair behind her ears as Jessica breathed.

“Why did you do it, then?” he questioned, confused.

Jess blushed.

“My mother said it helps when you’re nervous, my lord.”

Her husband laughed openly and carefully rested his hands on her shoulders, noticing how she froze, clearly scared of him.

“Did it work?” he questioned, moving his hands up and down her arms.

“Perhaps,” she let out a very small smile. “Or maybe you’re just trying to comfort me.”

“Well, I _am_ trying to comfort you,” he stared into her eyes and Jess felt his body against her. He was _almost naked._

_Oh, God._

“I won’t hurt you,” he assured her.

“I know.”

He stroked her skin softly.

“So why are you afraid?”

Jessica’s breath had started slowing down, but the simple fact he was not close enough for her to feel his very naked chest against her back was enough to make her breathe hard again.

“I want to please you, my lord. I’m afraid I… Won’t be enough for you.”

Jessica knew Samuel for a couple of days now. After her father’s death and her brother’s ascendency to the Throne, her grandfather had arranged for her to marry him, an important man from a very rich family, his father’s heir after his older brother decided to become a swore knight.

Now, she was married to him, standing in their bedchamber with only a thing golden camisole between herself and her new husband.

“Come,” he whispered. “Let’s go to bed.”

As he guided her to the large bed, Jessica took a long and deep breath, waiting until he was sat and staring directly into her eyes, the candle light shining on his tanned skin.

“My Lord,” she whispered, looking away when she noticed she was staring at his muscles for too long.

“Call me Sam,” he corrected her. “Please.”

She walked to _Sam_ slowly, standing in front of him and biting her lip when he reached out to hold her hand.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

She nodded.

_Sam_ was so tall she didn’t need to lean down so much to kiss him. He was gentle, holding her lightly and waiting for her to get into the kiss. After some time, he slowly coached her to sit on his lap, and the kiss became more fierce. Soon it was full of desire, without losing its gentleness while Sam lied her down.

“Can I touch you?” he whispered against her lips, careful.

She stared at him for a second, surprised by his gesture.

“Yes.”

He sat back on the bed, lifting her dress slowly and making the young princess blush deeply.

“You’re beautiful,” Sam whispered.

He touched her lips with his fingertips, running them down to his chin, then her long neck and finally the centre of her chest, making circles until his hand was cupping her breast and thumbing her nipple, smiling when Jessica sighed in pleasure.

“ _Perfect.”_

When his lips wrapped around her nub, Jessica arched her back in surprise, and he smiled in victory, kissing his way down her flat stomach and kissing her just above her mound.

“Jesus,” she exclaimed, grabbing his hair with both her hands to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“Pleasing you,” he smiled. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

She panted and Sam used the moment to raise her legs and find his place between them. The first lap of his tongue over her lower lips was shy and careful, but when Sam looked up and Jessica was biting her lip, he gained the courage to continue.

Jessica’s lips fell open when she felt the pleasure of his tongue on her. No one had ever told her anything like that could happen or felt anywhere that good. Every second of it felt better and better, until it was so good she couldn’t keep herself still or quiet. Her hips were moving against his, her moans were shameful and _something_ was tighter and tighter inside her, some sort of knot that wanted to break.

She tried to push him away, but he didn’t stop until she was screaming above him moving her hips desperately and shaking in the best thing she’d ever felt in her life.

When it was done, Sam moved away, licking his lips and kissing her once again, his tongue tasting salty from her juices.

“I’m getting in,” he whispered, holding his shaft in his hand and pressing it against her entrance. “Tell me if it is too much.”

Jessica closed her eyes, standing still as he invaded her slowly and letting out a small sound in pain for a moment.

“God,” he groaned. “You’re so small. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut with the pain, and Sam kissed her cheeks.

“It burns,” she whispered.

He rested his weight on his elbows.

“I will...” he moved a bit, pulling himself out a bit, but she held him.

“No,” she exclaimed. “Please… I… I want this.”

He waited more, until she seemed to grow accustomed to him, and moved his hips tentatively after a long time. He sat on his own knees and held her legs open. He wanted to see her face contorted in pleasure and her breasts bouncing with his slow thrusts. She was beautiful, and she was his.

Sam moved gently inside her, moving his fingers over her little throbbing nub between her legs while staring at her face attentively. It was all about Jessica tonight.

“Sam,” she closed her eyes, cheeks red and lips parted in a gorgeous vision.

The first thing he thought when he saw her was how his future wife looked like an angel. Now, under him and with the fire lights reflected on her skin, she looked even more like a celestial being.

“Say my name,” he growled.

“Sam,” he moaned.

“Louder,” he gripped her thigh with a hand, slamming into her while the other stroked the throbbing nub between her legs.

“Sam!”

“I want this whole castle to know how good I’m making you feel,” he declared.

Jessica only moaned, and the feeling she’d had earlier returned, this time stronger.

“Sam...” she reached out to the sheets, moving her hips up to meet his strokes.

“I can feel you squeezing me,” he said, his voice rough and breathy. “Feels so good. Let go for me, let me make you feel good.”

She closed her eyes, and the blissful feeling surrounded her completely as she moaned his name like a prayer. He didn’t take too long to spill inside her after it, riding his pleasure inside her and laying by her side, still inside her.

“Come here,” he whispered, pulling Jessica to his chest still inside her. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” she muttered. “Really good.”

“Okay,” he caressed her back.

He didn’t let her pull away, and only relaxed when she was soft and asleep in her place by his side. Then, he finally allowed himself to drift away.


End file.
